villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Hawk Moth
Gabriel Agreste, better known as Hawk Moth (Le Papillon in the French dub, which translates to "The Butterfly") is the main antagonist of the French-superhero cartoon series Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir. He is a fashion designer, the father of Adrien Agreste/Cat Noir and supervillain who desires to take Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculouses and gain the power to change reality, with the ultimate goal of saving his wife Emilie. He creates and leads the akumas; white butterflies corrupted with evil who can transform normal people into supervillains under his control. He is voiced by Antoine Tone in the original French dub, and by Keith Silverstein in the English dub, who also voiced Captain Gantu in the Stitch! anime. Appearance As Gabriel Agreste Gabriel is tall and possesses comed-back light blonde hair and blue eyes. He wears black-framed silver glasses. He has a white dress shirt underneath a silver vest with red buttons and a cream-colored dress jacket, along with a red-and-white striped tie. He also wears red dress pants and white shoes with red laces. On the middle finger of his left hand, he has a silver band ring. As Hawk Moth While Hawk Moth, he wears a dark purple dress shirt with a black butterfly-shaped lapel and black dress pants. He also wears a gray mask that covers most of his face and neck. The Moth Miraculous brooch is pinned to his chest. Whenever he is controlling someone with an akuma, a bright pink butterfly-shaped outline appears in front of his face and around his eyes. In "Catalyst (Heroes' Day - Part 1)", while he is Scarlet Moth, his entire outfit becomes burgundy-red due to Catalyst's enhancement. As Collector Collector's skin is a pale purple shade. His white hair sticks up in a point and bears black vertical stripes, the back of his head and his neck also being the same tone of black. He wears a black dress suit with a white lapel and pants of the same color, stiff shoulders, and black and red downward-bent stripes on the front. Each lower sleeve has a white stripe, and the Collector's hands have white gloves. His high heel boots are connected to his body suit, and they are black with black and white striped heels. Personality Even while not using his villainous persona, Gabriel comes off as strict, cold and harsh towards those around him, particularly towards his son Adrien, whom he has seemed to put at a distance for much of his life. He is highly possessive and protective of his son, practically controlling his life and sheltering him from the outside world, not letting him attend public school or have many friends up until the events of "Stoneheart (Origins - Part 2)". His domination over Adrien's life extends to the point where he is very quick to make any sort of conclusive judgement about his interaction with the world and his friends, forbidding Nino from ever coming to his home again in "The Bubbler" due to thinking him a bad influence on his son and placing the latter back in homeschool for taking and losing the Miraculous Spellbook in "The Collector". He also hates incompetence or disobedience of any kind, along with being told what to do, like in "Simon Says", where he refuses to listen to Cat Noir's instructions before he lashes out at him. Despite his flaws, Gabriel is normally kind and orderly when dealing with others, such as Marinette and Audrey Bourgeois, and knows when to act professionally. He very genuinely cares for his son, regarding his as "perfect" in "Simon Says", and wants nothing to come to harm him. His affections also extend out to his wife Emilie, whom he loves and misses greatly, having become a changed man ever since losing her. As such, he has become fixated with gaining Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculouses in order to use them to erase the past incident which resulted in her condition and thus bring her back, leading to him becoming Hawk Moth. Furthermore, according to Thomas Astruc, he is fully aware that any wish he makes using the Miraculouses could have consequences as to retain balance in the universe, yet this knowledge does not seem to affect him, showing the depth of his obsession. Under his supervillain persona, he is even colder and more ruthless than before, caring very little for the destruction he causes so long as he is able to achieve his goal. He is extremely skilled at picking out and manipulating his victims when they are weak and desperate, and pretends to be a friend to them in order to turn them into his minions. While normally overconfident to a fault, he can be very clever in his approaches and gives his minions specific instructions on how to overcome his enemies on various occasions, like having Frightningale hinder Ladybug and Cat Noir by forcing them to rhyme and dance or by having Reverser endanger people in order to distract Ladybug and make her vulnerable. His tolerance for mistakes and ineptitude also becomes even shorter, with him being willing to hurt or threaten to de-akumatize anyone who tries to disobey his orders. In spite of his calm and collected demeanor, he becomes extremely aggravated whenever he is beaten by Ladybug and Cat Noir, and always swears to get back at them one day. Although his main goal has remained consistent throughout the series, Hawk Moth has seemed to develop a hunger for power whether it suits his main objective or not, as in "Syren" he shows a desire to acquire the means to gain more abilities for himself, and in "Sandboy" he reveals that he not only wants to steal Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculouses but all the Miraculouses in general in order to have a virtually unlimited variety of powers. However, in spite of his lust for power and desire to restore his wife, Hawk Moth still has his limits as to how far he's willing to go to achieve his goals, specifically when he might end up harming his son. In "Riposte", he instructs Riposte not to hurt Adrien and instead wait for Ladybug and Cat Noir to save him, and in "Gorizilla", he deliberately has Gorizilla loosen his hold on Ladybug so that she can save his son—in fact, after Style Queen's failure and attack on Adrien in "Style Queen (Queen's Fight - Part 1)", Gabriel almost decides to quit being Hawk Moth forever, not wanting to keep hurting his son and reluctantly deciding that he'll never be able to acquire Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculouses. In spite of what restrictions he possesses, Hawk Moth is far from truly being limited by his morality, as he is not above using dirty and/or unfair tactics to get what he wants. In the "Heroes' Day" episodes, he resorts to overwhelming Ladybug and Cat Noir with an army of akumatized villains, and specifically uses Dark Cupid to generate enough negative emotions from his past victims to allow him to simply re-akumatize them as many times as he wants, even turning their own allies against them using this tactic. In the same episode, he shows how utterly merciless he is when he knows he has nothing left to lose, defeating Ladybug and Cat Noir with ease when they corner him before taunting them for their youth and inexperience with using their Miraculouses. Overall, Hawk Moth is an immeasurably persistent, sadistic, and power hungry villain who still proves to have many areas in which he is not totally cold-hearted. Powers and Abilities As Hawk Moth *'Akumatization': As stated before, Hawk Moth has the ability to turn a citizen with potent negative emotions into a supervillain through the use of his akumas. It is assumed that Hawk Moth chooses the powers that his villains receive, though, regardless, they he powers the akuma gives always directly or metaphorically relate to the reason behind their distress (ex: Max Kanté lost the chance to play in a video game competition and gained the ability to play as the game's robot character in real life, Chloé Bourgeois pretended Sabrina Raincomprix was invisible, causing her to gain the powers of invisibility, etc). As revealed in "Zombizou", regardless if a person actually wants to receive powers or not, he can still take control of them and subsequently manipulate them into becoming his minion. Also, as hinted at in "Despair Bear" and seen in "Queen Wasp", Hawk Moth can akumatize previous victims of his as well. In "Catalyst (Heroes' Day - Part 1)", while empowered by Catalyst, his akumatization powers become even stronger, allowing him to create an army of red akumas capable of instantly re-akumatizing his previous victims so long as they are being affected by negative emotions. *'Control Over Akumatized Villains': As shown in "The Evillustrator", Hawk Moth can cause pain to anyone he akumatizes in order to force them to obey him should they ever become disloyal. In "Pixelator", after Pixelator becomes too distracted with trying to capture Jagged Stone, Hawk Moth directly controls his body and strangles him in order force him to stay on task. He also has the ability to remove the powers of his victims and purify their akumas, which he generally threatens to do should they not stay on task and get him Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculouses. *'Negative Emotion Sensing': Hawk Moth can psychically scan Paris in search of people who are perfect for his akumatization. Furthermore, even when his Miraculous is inactive, he can feel it sense powerful negative emotions within Paris. **'Potential Omniscience': As shown in episodes such as "Simon Says" and "Despair Bear", Hawk Moth is somehow aware of particular events, like the competitions in The Challenge and Chloé Bourgeois's party, if they involve so much as the potential to generate negative emotions, implying that he may have the ability to watch over the entirety of Paris all at once. *'Telepathy': When the akuma possesses something belonging to the victim, they become telepathically connected to Hawk Moth, forming a moth shaped emblem around the faces of himself and his minion, which is how he instructs them to help him complete his goal. Even if someone tries to reject the connection, as seen in "Zombizou", Hawk Moth can fully impose it on them by making them want superpowers, or by appealing to their interests. *'Hologram Projection': Hawk Moth can pull the akuma out of any villain he creates, putting them into a coma-like state, and multiply it to create a hologram of himself that he can use to communicate with a large group of people. *'Swordsmanship': As seen in "Robustus", Hawk Moth is an incredibly skilled swordsman, as he managed to fight off and destroy his own defense system with his sword in only a few minutes. *'Superhuman Agility and Reflexes': Hawk Moth is extremely agile and able to react to things very quickly, managing to dodge his security system's missiles unscathed. *'High Combat Proficiency': As shown in "Mayura (Heroes' Day - Part 2)", Hawk Moth is a highly skilled fighter, given that he successfully managed to overpower and defeat Ladybug and Cat Noir with nothing but his bare hands. As The Collector *'High Combat Proficiency': Collector is a very skilled fighter, being able to keep up with both Ladybug and Cat Noir for an extended period of time. *'Sketch Book': Collector can throw his Sketch Book like a boomerang, and what ever it's pages touch will be trapped inside of it. Collector can also erase the sketches in his book if he feels the need to, supposedly destroying the objects entirely if he does so. However, despite how much the book can hold, the number of pages still has a limit that can be overtaxed. Weaknesses *'Miraculous': Although it provides all of his powers, Hawk Moth's Miraculous is also his greatest weakness; much like with other Miraculouses, if it were to be removed from him, Hawk Moth would be rendered completely powerless and could be easily defeated. It can also be assumed that, much like Ladybug and Cat Noir, Hawk Moth can only use his powers for a limited time before Nooroo needs to come out of the brooch and refuel himself, although this has yet to be shown. However, in "Mayura (Heroes' Day - Part 2)", he implies while taunting Ladybug and Cat Noir that he has more time and experience with using his Miraculous and thus does not have the same transformation limitations. *'Minions': While a great help towards his goals, Hawk Moth's minions are also the greatest problem with almost all of his plans. In most instances (typically in the case of the teenagers or younger children he akumatizes) his minions will often directly disobey his orders in order to pursue their own goals, often preventing the Miraculouses from being taken (as is the case with Timebreaker and Reflekta) or even trying to outright kill Ladybug and Cat Noir without taking their Miraculouses (as was the case with Bubbler). *'Akumatization Limitations': For unknown reasons, Hawk Moth can only create one villain a day, although he has occasionally created two. This is seen as incredibly strange, as there is no logical reason why Hawk Moth wouldn't create dozens of villains a day. A possible explanation for this is that he has a limited amount of dark energy to use to create akumas. Another explanation is that he can create more than one villain a day, but can only do so if they will end up having very simplistic powers, rather than the complex abilities he normally gives to his minions (ex: In "Princess Fragrance", Hawk Moth created both Magician of Misfortune, who's only power was to make objects disappear, and later the titular Princess Fragrance, who had the more complex abilities he usually gives out.) As shown in the aforementioned "Gigantitan", Hawk Moth also cannot control the akuma if it decides to go after a different citizen than he originally intended. *'Physical Limitations': Hawk Moth, when expending himself over a long period of time, can become extremely exhausted. *'Adrien Agreste': Hawk Moth is highly protective of his son and will adjust his schemes to avoid him getting hurt, best shown in "Gorizilla" when he allowed Gorizilla to release Ladybug so she could save Adrien, despite having a perfect opportunity to steal her Miraculous. Hawk Moth briefly gave up pursuing the Ladybug and Cat Miraculouses, as he couldn't risk putting his son in further danger. Akumatized Villains Season 1 *'The Bubbler/Nino Lahiffe': Able to fly short distances and create semi-indestructible bubbles with varying effects. *'Mr. Pigeon/Xavier Ramier': Can control/communicate with pigeons. *'Stormy Weather/Aurore Beauréal': Can fly and manipulate the weather. *'Timebreaker/Alix Kubdel': Can steal energy from people (essentially killing them) and time travel when given enough energy. *'Copycat/Théo Barbot': Can turn himself into an exact replica of Cat Noir with identical powers. *'The Pharaoh/Jalil Kubdel': Can summon the powers of various Egyptian Gods. *'Lady Wifi/Alya Césaire': Can use her phone for various attacks and abilities (hover boarding, freezing, locking people to surfaces) and can transport herself through phones. *'The Evillustrator/Nathaniel Kurtzberg': Can bring his drawings to life and erase existing objects. *'Rogercop/Roger Raincomprix': Can shoot unbreakable laser handcuffs that force others to do what he says and drives an extremely advanced police car. *'Dark Cupid/Lê Chiến Kim': Can fly and shoot arrows that replace love and affection with hatred. *'Horrificator/Mylène Haprèle': Can shoot sticky purple goo and grows bigger by absorbing fear. *'Darkblade/Armand D'Argencourt': Can stun people and "knight" them, turning them into loyal knights. *'The Mime/Fred Haprèle': Can pantomime objects into existence. *'Magician of Misfortune/Jean Duparc': Can make objects magically disappear. *'Princess Fragrance/Rose Lavillant': Can spray different fragrances with different effects, such as mind control or making a person produce a horrible smell. Can also use "fly" by using her perfume gun to propel herself into the air. *'Stoneheart/Ivan Bruel': Has super strength and grows when struck. *'Animan/Otis Césaire': Can shape-shift into various animals, including extinct ones. *'Simon Says/Simon Grimault': Can throw cards that force others to do what he says, as well as making them adopt the traits and abilities of anything he tells them to act like. *'Pixelator/Vincent Aza': Can transport people into an infinite white void by taking their picture, or pixelate/remove a part of their body if he catches only one part. *'Guitar Villain/Jagged Stone': Can shoot various beams with different effects (mind control, powerful concussive blasts, intense seismic waves, etc) by playing different chords on his guitar. *'Kung Food/Wang Cheng': Can mind control people who drink his soup and summon food weapons. *'Gamer/Max Kanté': Controls a giant robot that turns people into "Experience Points" in order to upgrade it and can also summon another robot by "saving" it if the first is destroyed. *'Reflekta/Juleka Couffaine': Can turn people into complete physical copies of herself, and by extension, can remove their powers. *'The Puppeteer/Manon Chamack': Can hover and control a person if she has a puppet of them, and, if she has a puppet of a person's Akumatized form, she can make them become said form again. *'Vanisher/Sabrina Raincomprix': Can turn invisible. *'Antibug/Chloé Bourgeois': Has the same powers as Ladybug, but summons more offensive objects with 'Anti-Charm' (weapons such as swords instead of random objects). *'Volpina/Lila Rossi': Can create realistic, intangible illusions. *'Santa Claws/Santa Claus': Rides an extremely fast flying sleigh that can phase though walls and gives out exploding presents that can contain spiders, bats, cockroaches or weapons for him to use. Season 2 *'The Collector/Himself': Absorbs objects and people into the pages of his book. **It should be noted that since he akumatizes himself voluntarily, he retains memories of his actions as an akuma. *'Despair Bear/Butler Jean': Controls the minds of people he hangs onto. *'Prime Queen/Nadja Chamack': Can transport herself and others through television screens. *'The Befana/Gina Dupain': Uses a gun that can turn people into either coal statues of themselves or loyal angel-esque minions. Also rides a flying motorcycle. *'Riposte/Kagami Tsurugi': Can slash through virtually anything, fire sonic waves, and jab extremely quickly with her sword. *'Robustus/Markov': Can manipulate technology by granting it sentience, directly controlling it or constructing it into a giant robot. **It should be noted that Robustus' betrayal makes him far less victimized than the other villains. *'Gigantitan/August': Gigantic and possesses proportionate super-strength. *'Dark Owl/Mr. Damocles': Has a wide arsenal of gadgets and traps, as well as enhanced fighting abilities. *'Glaciator/André': Can transform people into ice cream and regenerate his body. *'Sapotis/Ella and Etta Césaire': Can duplicate themselves a virtually infinite amount of times by eating. *'Gorizilla/Adrien's bodyguard': Has super-strength and a keen sense of smell. *'Captain Hardrock/Anarka Couffaine': Has a pirate ship that obeys her commands and a microphone that can turn into a laser cutlass and spyglass. *'Zombizou/Caline Bustier': Can give out kisses that mind control others into becoming zombie-like and obsessed with kissing others to spread the infection. *'Syren/Ondine': Has the ability to both control and breath in water and can swim proficiently. *'Frightningale/Clara Nightingale': Has a microphone with a beam that makes whoever it hits have to sing, dance, or rhyme or else they’ll turn into metallic statues. *'Troublemaker/Penny Rolling': Can make her body become completely intangible with the click of her pen. *'Reverser/Marc Anciel': Can reverse certain qualities of a person. *'Anansi/Nora Césaire': Possesses numerous arms, superhuman strength and the ability to wall-crawl and create webs like a spider. *'Sandboy': Can bring people's nightmares to life. *'Style Queen/Audrey Bourgeois': Can turn people into glittery gold statues. *'Queen Wasp/Chloé Bourgeois': Controls an army of wasps who can totally paralyze anyone they sting. *'Malediktor/André Bourgeois': Makes anything he declares come to life. *'Frozer/Philippe Candelero': Can generate massive amounts of ice, including projectile icicles, and skate on it proficiently. *'Catalyst/Nathalie Sancoeur': Can increase Hawk Moth's power, allowing him to akumatize dozens of people at once. Season 3 *'Gagotor': Abilities currently unknown. *'Chameleon/Lila Rossi': Shape-shifts into anyone she kisses. Comics *'Replay/Adam': Can manipulate time around him by shooting energy blasts out of his watch. *'Silurus/Fisherman': Can control both water and catfish. Quotes Season 1 Season 2 Trivia *Hawk Moth is named after the Sphingidae; a family of moths that are generally referred to as "hawk moths" because of their swift flight patterns. **Hawk Moth surrounding himself with darkness may also be a reference to these moths, as most types are nocturnal. *It has been confirmed that both Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Adrien Agreste (Ladybug and Cat Noir's civilian identities) would be extremely hard for Hawk Moth to corrupt, as Marinette always has an extremely positive attitude and Adrien is too used to being disappointed and upset for anything to truly aggravate him. **Despite this, he still came very close to akumatizing Marinette it "Zombizou", before she let go of her anger. *Despite being the main villain of the series, Hawk Moth makes very few appearances in the Miraculous Secrets webisodes and makes no appearances in the Tales From Paris spin-off. *Hawk Moth has named every villain that he has akumatized, with the only exceptions being Horrificator, Darkblade and Volpina (the latter two because they were named after real people). *It is unconfirmed as to whether Hawk Moth shall appear in the special episode entitled The Chinese Legend, as it takes place outside of Paris. *Prior to "The Collector", Hawk Moth's true identity had been foreshadowed/hinted at numerous times: **As Ladybug points out in the aforementioned episode, Gabriel's signature logo is a butterfly, and most of his decor bears a butterfly symbol. **In "The Bubbler", Gabriel is not seen among the adults being carried into space by Bubbler's bubbles, despite the fact that Nathalie and The Gorilla are both seen floating away. **In "The Mime", Gabriel is unavailable after Hawk Moth surfaces. **In "Ladybug and Cat Noir (Origins - Part 1)", the visible portions of Hawk Moth's civilian form resemble Gabriel. Additionally, Hawk Moth holds a locket with a picture of Emilie Agreste in it and has a silver ring on his left middle finger, similar to Gabriel's. **In "Simon Says", Hawk Moth states that "this could be risky" upon learning of Simon Says' plan of going after Gabriel Agreste. Later, Hawk Moth suggests Simon Says to not go after Gabriel, despite having never shown concern over the people his victims want revenge on before. Hawk Moth then does not appear for the rest of the episode after Simon Says captures Gabriel. Navigation pl:Władca Ciem Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Supervillains Category:Mastermind Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Male Category:Vengeful Category:Hegemony Category:Deal Makers Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Monster Master Category:Evil Creator Category:Brainwashers Category:Power Hungry Category:Egotist Category:Trickster Category:Crime Lord Category:Obsessed Category:Criminals Category:Stalkers Category:Destroyers Category:Oppressors Category:Superorganism Category:Abusers Category:Liars Category:Master Manipulator Category:Slaver Category:Control Freaks Category:Torturer Category:Sadists Category:Psychics Category:Enigmatic Category:Psychopath Category:Incriminators Category:Terrorists Category:Conspirators Category:Thief Category:Embezzlers Category:Wrathful Category:Archenemy Category:Mongers Category:Nemesis Category:Malefactors Category:God Wannabe Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Blackmailers Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Traitor Category:Magic Category:Neutral Evil Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Opportunists Category:Charismatic Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Arrogant Category:Homicidal Category:Fighter Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Elementals Category:Possessor Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Internet Villains Category:The Heavy Category:Minion Category:Necessary Evil Category:Dark Forms Category:Parents Category:Related to Hero Category:Businessmen Category:Successful Category:Summoners Category:Defilers Category:Kidnapper Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Alter-Ego Category:Spouses Category:Big Bads Category:Gaolers Category:Monsters Category:Protective Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Wealthy Category:Honorable Category:Extravagant Category:Omniscient Category:Theatrical Villains Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Betrayed Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Strategic Category:Karma Houdini Category:Master Orator Category:Harbingers Category:Hypocrites Category:Tragic Category:In Love Category:Remorseful Category:One-Man Army Category:Martial Artists Category:Brutes